boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Future Updates/@comment-31379618-20170224034929
Hi, I am new to this site but not new to boom beach. I've watched many videos and have taken part in many ops and attacks, and I felt that the following could potentially improve the gameplay, although I'm not sure about the implications of its implementation. So feel free to discuss my ideas...100% original from me, but I'm not sure if someone had mentioned something similar prior to this. 1) Improved landing crafts - Every upgrade of a landing craft expands its capacity by 1. But after a certain level, a single capacity might be useless, especially for vehicles like scorchers. Perhaps there could be certain levels of upgrades which has a GBE component to it. For example, a deployment of a tank would cost 2 GBE, so deploying 3 tanks in a landing craft would cost 6 GBE. But with a landing craft at a certain level, the landing craft would have a "GBE component" which can reduce the total amount of GBE taken to launch the tanks on that craft itself. So it could reduce between 1-6 GBE from launching mechanical units, depending on the level of the craft. 2) Prototype troops - If there are prototype defenses, how about prototype troops? These troops could be single used, meaning they will be gone upon deployment, whether or not they are killed in combat. They could also require prototype resources to build, so maybe new prototype resources could be introduced to the weapon lab, on top of the existing 4 prototype resources. 3) Operations - 3.1) Attacks - Personally, I feel that 2 attacks per operation is reasonable. I've read the above post about it being ruled out due to stress it causes the higher level taskforce. Contrary to that, I believe that having more chances to attack would not only reduce stress, as it gives them more margin for error (should they disconnect or screw up an attack). It could also allow Supercell to develop even more difficult ops for higher level taskforces. Having 2 attacks would also allow small taskforces to accomplish greater. 3.2) Intel - Currently, the intel cap is at 1000. Perhaps this could be increased to a greater number, because during events such as mega crab, taskforces are forced to start an operation just to clear away intel. Moreover, certain high level taskforces can earn more intel than they can spend within 24 hours, so maybe increasing the cap could be of some help. 3.3) Timing - Taskforce officers and above should be given the option to choose the duration of an operation, between 12-48 hours, rather than a fixed 24 hours. This gives more flexibility in the gameplay, lets say some people might not go online on Mondays due to monday blues, so a 48 hours operation can be chosen. Or if the taskforce wants a quick reward, a 12 hour operation can be chosen. 3.4) Rewards - I feel that like Clash of clans' treasury, the reward ship for boom beach should be able to store at least the reward options from the past few operations. Same reason as above, flexibility in gameplay. 3.5) Defensive ops - I know this sounds ridiculous, but hey, everything great starts from a ridiculed idea right? You never know. Basically, officers get to choose between the original offensive ops, or the new defensive ops. In defensive ops, instead of attacking bases in ops, the taskforce could be given giant plots of lands, each with a central core(similar to that of the ops we see now, but maybe a giant plot in a sunny beach instead of a polluted industrial area). All members of the taskforce would have 24 hours to deploy and distribute their buildings across plots, and arrange them to defend the central core of each plot, at the end of which the blackguard would launch a HSB style of attacks on the bases! Non-defensive buildings would just become power cells of constant health, while the defensive buildings will maintain their levels and statue boost according to the players who contributed them. 4) NPC only items - Well this is sort of a balance system. Because if we improve player's attacking capabilities, they might be able to destroy each other's bases more easily right? And that would just destroy the gameplay. Therefore, certain items, including the above-mentioned suggestions, could be made available ONLY IF attacking an NPC base. So we could have extra landing crafts and extra GBE and special units, but these can only be accessed when attacking an NPC base. This allows supercell to develop stronger blackguard bases which can be destroyed by players, while allowing players to be able to safely defend against one another. Thank you for taking time off to read this, and I hope you would share your thoughts on my ideas. Please be nice :)